This invention relates to metallized films which are prepared by depositing metal layers on a thermoplastic synthetic resin film. More specifically, this invention relates to a metallized thermoplastic resin film for electric uses, e.g. as dielectric, piezoelectric or pyroelectric elements. Films of the nature mentioned have electrodes on both surfaces thereof formed by depositing metal layers thereon by vapor deposition or the like, wherein the said electrodes are constructed so that the film can easily self-recover from localized dielectric breakdowns developed therein due to the application of voltage.